Bruno (Pokémon)
Bruno is a Pokémon trainer and is a member of the Kanto Elite Four. In the games Bruno is a member of the Kanto Elite Four. He raises Fighting-type Pokémon, living with them and training with them. He joined the Elite Four out of a desire to challenge the best Trainers. Although he trains Fighting Pokémon, he also commonly uses Onix and its evolved form. His strongest Pokémon is always his signature Pokémon Machamp. Bruno regularly visits the Sevii Islands. He and his Pokémon use the spa on One Island, and he visits Two Island to buy Rage Candy Bars. Bruno once used to train with Brawly, a Fighting-type Gym Leader from Hoenn. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, Bruno continues to be a member of the Elite Four, having moved up in position by one level. Bruno also appears as a part of the Elite Four in Pokémon Stadium and Stadium 2's Gym Leader Castles. Besides his Fighting-type Pokémon, he also uses Pokémon from other types, mostly specializing in ones with a good offensive stat. Battles Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow: VC Edition *Onix (Lv. 55) - Rock Slide, Dig, Toxic, Bind *Hitmonlee (Lv. 56) - Hi Jump Kick, Seismic Toss, Mega Kick, Double Team *Hitmonchan (Lv. 56) - Submission, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch *Poliwrath (Lv. 56) - Surf, Submission, Earthquake, Body Slam *Machamp (Lv. 58) - Low Kick, Strength, Rock Slide, Earthquake Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal: VC Edition Initial battle *Hitmontop (Lv. 50) - Triple Kick, Quick Attack, Dig, Counter *Steelix (Lv. 50) - Iron Tail, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Dragon Breath *Hitmonlee (Lv. 51) - Hi Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mud-Slap, Swagger *Hitmonchan (Lv. 51) - Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch *Machamp (Lv. 53) - Cross Chop, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Seismic Toss Rematch *Hitmontop (Lv. 67) - Triple Kick, Quick Attack, Dig, Counter *Steelix (Lv. 67) - Iron Tail, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Dragon Breath *Hitmonlee (Lv. 68) - Hi Jump Kick, Mega Kick, Mud-Slap, Swagger *Hitmonchan (Lv. 68) - Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch *Poliwrath (Lv. 68) - Surf, Dynamic Punch, Earthquake, Body Slam *Machamp (Lv. 70) - Cross Chop, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Seismic Toss Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen: VC Edition Initial battle *Onix (Lv. 53) - Rock Slide, Earthquake, Double-Edge, Iron Tail *Hitmonlee (Lv. 54) - Brick Break, Rock Slide, Mega Kick, Earthquake *Hitmonchan (Lv. 54) - Mach Punch, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Counter *Poliwrath (Lv. 54) - Surf, Brick Break, Earthquake, Rock Tomb *Machamp (Lv. 56) - Cross Chop, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Facade Rematch *Steelix (Lv. 65) - Rock Slide, Earthquake, Double-Edge, Iron Tail *Hitmontop (Lv. 65) - Triple Kick, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Counter *Hitmonlee (Lv. 66) - Ni Jump Kick, Rock Slide, Mega Kick, Earthquake *Hitmonchan (Lv. 66) - Sky Uppercut, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Counter *Poliwrath (Lv. 66) - Surf, Brick Break, Earthquake, Rock Tomb *Machamp (Lv. 68) - Cross Chop, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Facade Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: VC Edition Initial battle *Hitmontop (Lv. 50) - Triple Kick, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Aerial Ace *Steelix (Lv. 50) - Iron Tail, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Thunder Fang *Hitmonlee (Lv. 51) - Hi Jump Kick, Blaze Kick, Stone Edge, Swagger *Hitmonchan (Lv. 51) - Mach Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch *Machamp (Lv. 53) - Cross Chop, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Seismic Toss Rematch *Hitmontop (Lv. 67) - Close Combat, Stone Edge, Sucker Punch, Aerial Ace *Hariyama (Lv. 67) - Close Combat, Stone Edge, Payback, Bullet Punch *Hitmonlee (Lv. 68) - Hi Jump Kick, Blaze Kick, Sucker Punch, Stone Edge *Hitmonchan (Lv. 68) - Sky Uppercut, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch *Lucario (Lv. 68) - Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Dark Pulse, Extreme Speed *Machamp (Lv. 70) - Dynamic Punch, Stone Edge, Payback, Fire Punch Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Elite Four